


Steven Universe: Caged & Milked

by SlutWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chastity Cage, Cock Cleaning, Cock Worship, Cum Vomit, Cum belly, Degradation, Excessive Semen, F/M, Femdom, Lolicon, Rimming, Shotacon, Smegma, Stray Pubes, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, belly bulge, hands free cum, huge cock, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Chastity-cage-wearing Steven shows up for his monthly milking only to find out that Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie's mom, has something even more sadistic in store for him - namely, being forced to watch while Connie is completely degraded by the huge penises of two of her other "pets" - Mr. Smiley and none other than Greg Universe, Steven's own father!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Steven Universe: Caged & Milked

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is one of those stories where expectations are important. Steven Universe is a series with a huge amount of fanfiction written about it by hardcore fans. This is not a fanfic - it is 7,000 words of utter filth meant for masturbation purposes, and does not aspire to add something nuanced or thoughtful to the canon of the show.
> 
> This story is a commission.

In the four months since taking Connie on a “date”, Steven Universe had told no one about his strange relationship with Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, his friend Connie’s extremely protective mother.

He did his best to act completely normal. Even his closest confidants had no idea that he was walking around and going about his business - which included the fighting of monsters and the saving of the world - while wearing an emasculating pink chastity cage on his modestly-sized pubescent penis.

For two hours prior to Connie’s arrival for the date, Steven discovered just  _ how _ protective Mrs. Maheswaran was. After grilling him about his possible physical intentions and looming over him with a display of dark-skinned sexuality that had his toes squirming in his sandals and his penis requiring strategically-placed hands and pillows, she had revealed that he was, under no circumstances, going to leave the house with Connie with a single impure thought in his head.

She took it on herself to wring them all out, bringing Steven to orgasm eight times, his precocious young cock ballooning up the reservoir of a condom with loads that slightly diminished with each repetition of the process. He gasped and bit his bottom lip and and moaned, overwhelmed, while she jerked him off, telling him with each fulsome ejaculation that he was a  _ nasty little boy _ , that he’d surely intended to  _ pump all that man-juice into Connie _ and get her in trouble, that there was no way she would allow him to  _ unload all of his stinky nut sauce _ into her teenage pussy.

His denials became more and more interspersed by orgasmic moans as she embarrassingly (and to great effect) fingered his butthole with first one long digit and then two, finding his prostate and milking him like a cow as she continued her verbal beratement. She performed the task with a physician’s precision, fittingly, and when it was all over and Steven was laying on his back, sweat-soaked and with loaded condoms all around, she snapped his chastity cage into place and secured it with a key that she alone held.

Then, and only then - with his cock caged, his balls drained, and all thoughts of possibly deflowering Connie milked completely from his depleted body, had he been allowed to go on the date. On the way out the door, Dr. Maheswaran looked at the two of them and said that she was  _ sure _ Steven would be a perfect little gentleman, her eyes sly with the knowledge that his penis was imprisoned. Connie, a sharp girl, asked what her mother meant.

It had been a fun date. Steven had  _ almost _ gotten a kiss at the end - before they were attacked out of nowhere by one of the many dangers that seemed to haunt his every excursion. But his experiences with Connie’s mother hadn’t ended there.

He was  _ hers _ now.

Steven had mixed feelings about this. He was ordered to wear his chastity cage under his clothing at all times, and was thus unable to masturabate, a prime activity for boys his age just coming into their sexuality, even those tasked with fighting evil. He liked Connie, and he did feel stifled by the cage in those times when they were together (often inside one of his spherical shield balls) and the romantic tension was growing. 

On the other hand, he had come to look forward to his monthly milking very much. On the very last day of each month, he was permitted to come in secret to the Maheswaran residence at a time when both Doug and Connie would be out. During this time, his cage would be removed, and if he asked feebly and submissively enough, Priyanka (who he now thought of as his ‘mistress’, per her instruction) would spent several hours draining every drop of sperm out of his overstuffed, chastity-choked balls!

Today was one such day, and Steven was making his way toward the front door of the Maheswaran residence with blushing anticipation on his face. Mrs. Maheswaran had promised him something  _ special _ this time, even hinted that it had something to do with Connie. Could it be that, after cowing and caging him for so long, she finally trusted him to get physical with her daughter if the circumstances were right? Steven smiled his confident, big-mouthed smile, even beaming a little with pride as he reached up to knock on the door. He had been totally obedient, not cumming at all outside of Priyanka’s strict supervision! How could she doubt him after he’d been such a ‘good boy’?

The fact that Steven had very little idea about how normal boys grew up was one of the reasons Dr. Maheswaran’s plan was possible. His burning desire to understand what happened to his mother Rose Quartz - and the consequent compulsion to latch on to mother figures - was another. The situation, strange as it would have looked to an outsider, seemed almost normal to him.

He didn’t even get a chance to knock. His chubby fist was poised in the air when the door was yanked open and Dr. Maheswaran - towering over him by at least a foot and a half - reached down to grab the neck of his tee-shirt and pulled him inside. Steven barely had the chance to register that she was wearing black lingerie. His cock twinged inside its restraints.

“Right on time, very good,” she assessed. Her shining black hair trailed down to the middle of her back, and not for the first time Steven was smitten and blushing at her adult beauty, which included flawless, burnished brown skin, shapely breasts (a feature that Connie lacked) and curvy hips. His eyes focused on the front of her lacy black panties and the raised, enticing mound there, and he bit his bottom lip bashfully.

“Look up here,” she directed, sternly, and Steven did so. “Today is an important day. You’ve been a ‘good boy’ for several months, and so, I’ve decided to give you a taste of your final reward. A preview. You see, I’ve decided that after a year, you’ll be allowed to date Connie and do whatever you like.”

Steven’s eyes widened with excitement.  _ Whatever he wanted _ . It seemed very full of possibilities, from the most romantic kisses to other mutual explorations too naughty to voice aloud. Dutifully, he began to take off his clothes, revealing his chubby body. It was, after all, milking time, and he was eager to feel the amazing sensation of Connie’s mom sucking on his cock, licking his balls, and jerking him off. He’d even grown to like the feeling or her fingers, or tongue, in his ass! Sometimes while jerking him she would sit her big, brown buttocks directly on his face and make him service her, as well, a task to which he was attentive, wanting to prove he was worthy of dating Connie.

Steven expected his mistress to do what she typically did while he undressed - retrieve the key to his chastity cage, unlock it, and take him to her bedroom, rolling on the first of many condoms that he would fill up with his pent-up, backed-up sperm. However, she made no movement, only watching as he doffed clothes until naked.

“Mistress? Are you… going to unlock me?” he asked. Priyanka only smiled back, licking her lips and gazing down at his naked form as if he were a delectable treat. 

“Not quite, Steven,” she said. And instead of producing the key, she brought out something else - a circular leather band that had an orange rubber sphere on one side. Steven didn’t know it, but he was seeing a ball-gag for the first time. “Now,” she said, walking behind him, “stand perfectly still, and don’t you dare struggle.”

He did, and he didn’t. The command to open his mouth came as she fastened the gag in place, and he obeyed it. When the gag was attached, the doctor squatted down in front of him so they were eye to eye, and patted his cheek. “Very good, Steven,” she said. “You’ve learned to be very obedient, giving up total control of your penis and orgasms. But you still have more to prove. Come with me.”

She took him by the hand and let him from the foyer into the living room, where Steven got the shock of his brief life - and considering he was a member of the Crystal Gems and one of the protectors of the earth, that was saying a lot.

Connie was sitting on the couch, completely naked, between the gagged, blindfolded and much larger forms of Greg Universe, Steven’s father, and the ever-gregarious Mr. Smiley, who had once banned Steven from all the rides at Beach City Funland, forever. The size difference between Connie, with her spindly limbs and thin body, and the hulking adult men, was obscene, especially since Greg and Smiley were also naked, showing off enormous penises and balls that drooped over the couch cushions and hung toward the floor. Greg’s even had a forest of pubic hair that was reminiscent of his skullet. To the side, on a table, were two other chastity cages, much larger than Steven’s, that obviously belonged to the two men.

Connie, unlike them, was not blindfolded, and she and Steven locked eyes. Steven tried to cry out through the ball gag, a mix of shame and embarrassment and utter shock, but predictably, all that came out was a muffled groan. “Steven!” Connie called to him, and even with her complexion it was clear she was blushing. “I can explain!” She turned her head downward. “My mom… my mom doesn’t just control you. She has total control over lots of other men in town… and me, too!” 

Steven’s cock dribbled out shameful pre-cum as he took in the details of Connie’s barely-teen body. Beautiful brown skin and graceful limbs like her mother, to go with that long black hair. She had almost no breast development at all, and her bottom was a tight, alluring brown bubble with zero hint of any sagging. Her pussy, puffy and without the slightest hint of any hair, was on full display. He had hoped and dreamed to see Connie like this one day, after a suitable amount of bonding and dating and foreplay. But to have it thrown in his face like this-

“Calm down, Steven,” Mrs. Maheswaran purred in his ear, giving his rump a light slap. She brought him forward and shoved him up against a cushioned footrest, bending him over it, giving him a perfect vantage from which to watch. “After one year, each of my ‘good boys’ is allowed to fuck Connie as much as he likes. I realize this comes as a surprise to you… but your father and Mr. Smiley have been wearing my cage since long before then.”

“It’s okay, Steven!” Connie added. “Greg and Mr. Smiley have been fucking me a whole lot for a long time now. It feels really good!” He hands moved out to her sides and she gripped the bases of their fat, slovenly penises - massive lengths of veiny cock that seemed to different from Steven’s cute little thing - and stroked the bases. The men groaned through their gags and then long, heavy ropes of yellowish, clumpy semen seemed to slide from their pissholes like worms and piled in the reservoirs of their condoms.

“They haven’t cum in a month, just like you,” Steven’s mistress whispered in his ear. “They’re so  _ backed up _ . But you’ll get to watch as Connie takes every drop of their semen.” Steven grunted and struggled a little, but she held him fast, and more than that - he found himself lacking the will to resist. Months and months of being under Priyanka’s total control, combined with his own subconscious need to be mothered, had rendered him powerless to disobey her, even at her most sadistic.

“I’m going to take care of these huge dicks now,” Connie said, even sparing Steven a shy smile and tucking some shining black hair behind her ear, as if it was totally normal. “They haven’t been cleaned in a month either, so they really stink!” The lack of any sort of embarrassment or hesitation on Connie’s part made Steven realize that this wasn’t the first or even the tenth time she’d performed this particular act. And forcing this revelation on him was Connie’s mother, who ran several fingers around the rim of his asshole while whispering viciously in his ear.

“Look at that, Steven,” Dr. Maheswaran taunted seductively. “Your little girlfriend can’t even get her hands around those massive adult dicks! I knew from the first time I saw you together - that hopeful look - that Connie was a weak point for you. And now,” she seethed, pressing fingers harder against his anus, “I get to watch your face while you enjoy every bit of what happens to her.”

She raised her voice toward the couch, to the two hulking men who were blinded and gagged but not deafened. “Turn around, pigs! Let Connie milk you!”

Steven was unable to turn away as a finger slid into his ass, seeming to work him like a puppet and direct his strict attention ahead, where his beer-bellied father and the barrel-thick Mr. Smiley were turning around so their large rear ends were facing outward and their bestial, long, condom-clad penises hung from between their flabby thighs down to the seat cushions. Their thick and almost bearish adult forms contrasted obscenely with Connie’s thin and shapely young body, and she turned with them, showing off her pert and flawless rear, kneading their balls, which hung in heavy, grotesquely droopy sacks extended downward like waterfalls of flesh. Each testicle was enough to fill up her small hand.

“Go ahead, Connie!” Priyanka called, sliding her finger up Steven’s ass slowly and steadily. Show Steven what he can expect when you start dating!” Her mouth turned up into a cruel smile.

“Okay, mom!” Connie said, and she scooted her body over on the couch until she was directly behind Greg Universe’s hairy posterior. Steven groaned into his ball gag. She lifted his flopping penis like a thick snake and leaned into kiss and lick it, making wet mouth noises as she serviced the half-hard length. The reservoir tip of the condom started to swell with pre-seed thanks to her attentions, and moved her mouth deftly from Greg’s balls, to his taint, before kissing up and down his shaft, tracing the veins of his arm-thick prong dutifully with her agile tongue. “Nnngh… his cock stinks really bad!” she complained, squinting - but she didn’t hesitate to continue licking and slurping at the shaft, and then clapped her hands down on Greg’s wide buttocks, one brown-skinned appendage sinking into his flap on the left, one on the right, spreading him wide and exposing a hairy, sweaty ass rim. Connie moaned again at the musky, sweaty stench.

“Watch carefully, Steven,” Dr. Maheswaran whispered. “You’ve wanted to kiss Connie all this time… but she’s already had her first kiss with the sweaty assholes of dozens of adult men. Look!” She reached into Steven’s trademark puffy, curly hair and yanked upward to make sure he was watching. Connie pressed her young face forward and started kissing and licking lovingly at Greg Universe’s pink, sweat-soaked asspipe, making cooing noises of devotion as she serviced it with long licks and kisses. She made out with the much older man’s flabby ass-cheeks as if they were popular heartthrobs, first one, then the other, then drove her face as harshly as it would go into his undercarriage, extending her tongue and really digging deep in Greg’s swampy, steamy bowels, licking around inside him, making slurping, sucking noises as she fellated his ass rim. Steven could see her head bobbing back and forth and her cheeks hollowing out as she allied suction to his father’s shitpipe.

“I bet you can’t wait to kiss her now,” the doctor hissed, and she added a second finger to the one already probing his anus. Steven wanted to shut his eyes and ignore what he was seeing, but he was compelled to watch by her strict and stern attention - and shameful as it was, he was straining against the confines of his chastity cage. He shut his eyes and tried to think of their first innocent, friendly meeting, the adventures they’d shared, the many times they helped each other in tough situations, and was instead confronted by new images of Connie rimming ass, Connie sucking balls and dick, Connie being pushed down to the cushions by Mr. Smiley so he could sit directly on her barely-teen face.

_ Slurrrp! Slllch! Sllllrp! _ Connie’s legs were lewdly splayed as she fingered herself, obviously enjoying it, while Mr. Smiley buried her face in his buttocks, seeming to smother her. He jerked his flopping, languid horse cock as he did so, letting the fat reservoir tip lay on her thin midsection and gradually as his penis leaked a constant stream of backed-up semen into it, soon it was like Connie had a mitten-sized bag of churning, yellowish jelly laying over her belly-button. Mr. Smiley moaned with pleasure into his gag, and there was no doubt the reason why. Connie was lovingly making out with his shithole, and the way she was pleasuring herself, Steven had no doubt she was loving every second of it!

It wasn’t long before Connie emerged from underneath Mr. Smiley like a car mechanic pushing himself from beneath a station wagon, gasping, wiping her greasy mouth and moaning with pleasure. She had pubes stuck to her lips from so thoroughly servicing the adults. She was eyeing up the twin oversized condoms now, both thoroughly loaded, and pulled off Greg’s first, using two hands to do so, cradling the fat sperm wad against her thin, barely-teen midsection like a treasured pet. “Nnngh!” she cooed. “It’s so backed-up and chunky!” As Steven watched and his penis continued to leak unbidden pre-cum through his chastity cage (and press against it rather uncomfortably), she lifted the condom and upended it over her mouth, extending her tongue.

“Look how yellow that cum is,” Dr. Maheswaran hissed at Steven. “That means it’s filled with plenty of weeks old cum, and probably some leaking piss, too! And Connie is going to drink every drop! Won’t she make a wonderful girlfriend?” She laughed sadistically as Steven’s already wide eyes went wider. Connie held the condom almost completely upside down and the foul mixture of sperm and pre-cum slid into her mouth gradually, slowed by its sheer thickness, as her slender throat worked to take swallow after swallow. He could hear her.  _ Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. _ The thickness of the stuff made her neck bulge slightly with each consumption.

After Greg’s condom was drained, she turned and repeated the same act with Mr. Smiley, who had filled his just as copiously and nastily. Steven saw a slight bulge in Connie’s belly from the amount of sperm she was consuming and knew that the inside of her body was nothing but a cum sack at that moment. It made his stomach churn - and his cock harden. Yet the action didn’t end with this preliminary swallow. Both adult men had been abstaining for a month and had huge amounts of cum still in their low-hanging, droopy balls. 

Grey was first up, standing on the couch cushions on Connie’s left, with Mr. Smiley mirroring him on the right. They could not see, or speak, but seemed to work well in tandem nonetheless in controlling her - their desperation to have their swollen balls drained was plainly obvious. Steven let out another miserable moan as he saw just how small Connie looked compared to this curving, bulging, jutting prongs on either side of her face. “Mmm,” she moaned, perking up at having two fat prick helmets rubbing her brown sugar cheeks. “Your cocks stink so bad! Let me clean you some more!”

Both penises were wreathed in foreskin and she used her hands to draw back these rumpled areas, revealing thick, chunky, yellowish smegma piled up underneath the glans of each man. She doubled over and dry heaved, but seemed to recover quickly. “It smells like… garbage!” she complained… but Steven saw that there was an eagerness in her eyes. Almost like the depth of the stink was somehow desirable to her. And there was no doubt that the area between her thin young legs was glistening with wetness. Connie was totally enjoying it!

“I’ll eat it all!” the pubescent brown-skinned girl announced breathily, and slid her tongue underneath the bulbous glans of Greg’s cock, scooping up a tongue full of lumpy cock filth and drawing it back into her mouth. Hadn’t Steven heard that same tone of determination when they pledged to overcome an obstacle together? He felt a pang of loss and then an equally strong rush of pleasure as Connie’s mother massaged his prostate. The cage became even more uncomfortable. He watched and whimpered as Connie put her hand to her neck and gulped noisily, swallowing down a full mouthful of Greg Universe’s yellowish-grey smegma, before rubbing her belly and moving to lick and suckle at the flopping foreskin of Mr. Smiley, sucking at it like a nozzle and immediately coming up with another tongue-coating. “It tastes so bad, but… I just love cleaning smelly, filthy adult cocks!” she confessed. She winced as her stomach gurgled again. “Ugh, swallowing so much backed-up, rotten cum is-”

Before she could finish the thought, a pair of beefy hands clamped down on either side of her head and Mr. Smiley rose to his feet. Much of his boisterous personality was contained by the gag and blindfold, but the jaunty way that he leapt into action was unmistakable, and he stood over Connie and fed his fat cockhead into her mouth before shoving his hips forward and pulling her face toward his pelvis. Steven couldn’t believe that Connie could actually take that arm-thick meat bat, and the truth was that, thin and small as she was compared to her older partners, she really  _ couldn’t _ .

Spit and throat slime poured down her chin in a bubbling white torrent as Mr. Smiley dipped his hips, and his wick, in her spasming and oh-so-tight pre-teen throat. The sounds were even more obscene than the sight of the older man’s thick, hair-dappled ass clenching and jiggling as he thrust - deep, glottal meat-sliding noises that Steven could hardly believe were coming from his friend, crush, and potential girlfriend.  _ Gluaaaaaaaaaark! _ Connie croaked, and an avalanche of foam and spit splattered down over her barely-there breasts.  _ Huaaaaaaanngh! _

Steven strained his ball gag, growling ‘He’s hurting her!’, though what came out was little more than a muffled grunt. But Priyanka only laughed cruelly in response. 

“I know it must be a shock to see Connie’s little throat get punished by such a massive cock. It would be much easier to suck on your pathetic twig, wouldn’t it?” she scoffed. “But rest assured, Steven, she’s  _ loving it _ .” Her tongue licked up his cheek and Steven shuddered as the milking continued. “I let all of my toys use Connie’s throat as much as they like on their milking days. She’s gotten quite used to taking the biggest cocks all the way down her throat… though… ooh!” She grabbed Steven’s hair to secure his attention once again. “She still needs a bit of practice! Look!”

Steven watched as Connie, legs splayed and fingering herself, gurgled and hitched. The strokes continued to core all the way down her throat and to her stomach, making a cock-shaped bulge in her belly, as she made lewd noises in time.  _ Gluuuurk! Hnnnngh! Gllllluuuaaaark!  _ Then, all of a sudden, her body rose in what seemed to be a minor orgasm… and she vomited a huge torrent of semen, spit, and smegma all over Mr. Smiley’s downward-drilling cock, smearing his balls completely and slathering her shapely, youthful front in what looked like a mix of sperm and oatmeal. Her arms went limp for a moment, and the penis was withdrawn from her throat to reveal her shuddering, choking face, eyes rolled obscenely back.

“Nnngh… ugh…” Connie panted. “I… love being throat-fucked until I puuuuke!” Her belly hitched again and she vomited another jet of backed-up, yellowish sperm down her own front, causing it to pile up on the cushions next to her pussy. The rutting, thick-bodied men took turns on her mouth after that, each one drilling throat and clamping their hands on each side of her head, roughly face-fucking her and making her throat expand with the amount of thick meat burrowing down it, pumping until she heaved and puked, then switching off.

Steven watched miserably as his father’s sweaty, hairy cheeks flapped and exposed his Connie-spitshined asshole while he gagged the young brown-skinned girl on cock. Even if he shut his eyes there was no escaping the sounds -  _ gluuuuurk, huuuuark, bluaaaaaaaaaaarccch _ \- as she puked chunky splatters of cum-filled vomit all over his swaying, drooping balls. Then, as Steven watched, his father’s low-slung, hairy nutsack contracted up against the base of his dick like the progress meter of a Test Your Strength carnival game, and different sounds started to come. Connie lovingly and obscenely clapped her hands on his flabby ass, pulling him closer. Her belly fluttered around the bulge of his cockknob as nasty, wet, sputtery, slimy sounds of spurting could be heard within her violated tummy. Steven saw every detail as Connie’s belly was blasted full of stinky, backed-up cum that had been piling up in his father’s nuts all month.

“Look at that! You can see her flat little belly swelling!” Connie’s mother teased, reaching down to give Steven’s balls a poke and prod with her fingers. “Of course, you’re much smaller than your father… so you can’t be expected to satisfy Connie anywhere near that much.” She sneered and began to talk in a cajoling, babying voice. “But we can always collect the  _ little squirts that dribble out of your wee-wee _ and then throw them in the trash where they belong!”

As if in sordid surrender to this sentiment, Steven’s penis twitched and leaked another few drops of pre-cum inside his cage as he stared ahead at Connie. Greg stepped away, revealing her face - which was stricken with nearly-catatonic joy! Her eyes were rolled back, cum was bubbling in her nose, her mouth was slack and leaking cum as it twisted into a satisfied smile. There was no mistaking the fact that she was enjoying being used by two fully grown men much more than she ever had their halting, fumbling expressions of romance!

He gurgled uselessly into the ball-gag again as Dr. Maheswaran, squatted behind him and parted his squat, chubby butt cheeks. “I think you’ve earned a little reward,” she teased, before sliding her tongue up his finger-loosened anus. Steven’s wide eyes went wider as he felt the unspeakable stimulation of her rimming - a feeling that never failed to send him over the edge in their milking sessions. Now, all it did was make his caged cock feel like it was on the verge of explosion. His desperate eyes locked on Connie’s. She had pubic hairs stuck to the corners of her mouth, some from both men. As he watched, her tongue circled her lips and collected them, and then her face was blocked by hey another thick man-ass and pair of hanging, sagging balls, this time belonging to Mr. Smiley. 

He began to face-fuck her even more brutally than Greg had, and Steven suffered the constraints of his cage as he listened to more of her gagging, choking, puking, throating noises. Every few strokes, fat bursts of spit would bubble out from around the heavy cock-base lodged in her mouth and slither down her flat chest to mingle with the rest of what she’d regurgitated. Far from the thoughtful, sometimes-shy companion he’d come to know, Connie sounded like an animal choking to death on a piece of food! Halfway through, the brutal throat-pounding, her body tensed and she let out a long  _ huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuarrrrrrk _ noise as a huge explosion of Greg’s backed-up, yellowed sperm erupted around Mr. Smiley’s thrusting cock, splattering his balls and totally coating her front. The lube from the cum-vomit only seemed to make it easier for the large man to drag her head up and down his meat.

Soon, he was balls deep in her throat and his drooping, swaying nutsack, like that of Steven’s father before, clenched up and rose until it was flush with his cock base, then twitched unspeakably as more sound of spraying cum erupted from within Connie’s belly. It had shrunk a little after the massive burst of puke, now it was filling up again! Steven had nothing to do but feel the tongue probing his anus and the hot breath of Connie’s mother in his most intimate places as he counted the thick, sloppy spurts - five, six, seven, eight. It seemed like Mr. Smiley’s long, flopping hose of a cock would never run out of semen to dump into his would-be girlfriend!

The two men took hold of Connie’s willowy, slender body together, moving her with ease because of her svelte proportions and smaller size, stretching her horizontally between them as they knelt on the cushions. Greg pressed his cocktip between her legs as she lay on her back, and Mr. Smiley did the same at her mouth, both aided by the slick smears of regurgitated cum that plastered her beautiful burnished skin, along with her own shameful wetness. What they intended seemed impossible - Connie’s underdeveloped body barely seemed capable of holding one of those long, arm-thick cocks, let alone two - but they proceeded like men determined to cum not once but four or five or six times, emptying themselves completely after a month of Dr. Maheswaran’s forced abstinence.

_ Slllllrch! _ Greg, swearing and gasping in his blindfold and ball gag, thrust his heavy penis into Connie’s slit, making her body bow from the pressure. Immediately the hooked, scimitar-like shape of his bulging shaft tented her belly upward, the brown skin so taut it looked like a condom wrapped around his dick. She immediately responded with a cry of pleasure and arched her back, with no pretense of objection to the crude, violative penetration. Steven had seen her fight back against things she didn’t like, many times… this time, she was opening her legs wider, and seeing to love the fact that her guts were being churned!

“Mmm, look at how much she likes it!” Connie’s mother remarked, foregoing the licking of Steven’s well-teased ass for a moment. “You’ll get to do the same to her once you reach your twelve-month anniversary… but I’m sure you won’t even touch the sides with your tiny dick.” She gave his caged weenie a disdainful poke. “You’re much better at pleasing me, Steven - by being a good boy and giving me total and complete control over your every orgasm.” She chortled devilishly. “Perhaps you should stick to that… watching men with huge penises defile Connie  _ again _ and  _ again _ and  _ again _ while you leak into your cage!”

Steven had not cum yet; now, in fact, he hoped not to, as if to prove that he could never get any pleasure from watching such a shameful and intentionally cruel display. Cruelty was wrong, right? That seemed like day one stuff for a guardian of earth. Yet he couldn’t deny that his body was responding more and more as Connie’s mother turned up the heat with her teasing and verbal abuse! He groaned into his ball-gag again, drooling a little. It was all he could do. His penis continued to leak drops of pre-cum in a slow ebb.

Mr. Smiley, acting like a man possessed, wrapped his large hands around Connie’s neck like he was holding an artificial vagina in place. He thrust into her mouth, and again the sound of his thick, brutal meat bat tearing into her body and displacing her flesh was audible in the room. As with Greg, Steven saw a second hooked curve of bulge appear in Connie’s stomach, and these oscillated and bulged up and down as they sawed their cocks into her, hilting so deep that the bulges actually bumped into each other in her midsection. Connie’s tiny, barely-teen body was getting totally carved up, railed, skewered, spit-roasted by massive cocks!

Dr. Maheswaran pulled her mouth from Steven’s asshole with a pop and called out to her two stud-fuckers, hearing being their only method of receiving input. “Bring her closer! Carefully, boys. I’ll be very displeased if you drop her or stumble around and break my furniture.” The two men obeyed instantly, showing the same deference to the lingerie-wearing, raven-haired dominatrix that Steven himself unwillingly felt. Now, instead of Connie being ten feet away, she was suspended between them as they stood, barely one foot away. He could smell the sex sweat of their rutting bodies, and could see every detail of the way her flesh bent around their huge prongs.

They rotated her like a pig on a spit so her limbs were facing down. Connie’s limbs hung limply at first, and Greg lifted her legs up like a wheelbarrow while Mr. Smiley held her head like a bowling ball. The way they were treating her, she barely seemed human, a meat toilet doll instead of a young girl. Yet after a moment, she wrapped her arms around Smiley’s thighs like a seat belt, groping him, as if entreating him to fuck her throat even more brutally. Both men seemed to oblige, and as they began to rail her anew, an animalistic groan of satisfaction came from her spasming body, leaving no doubt as to her enjoyment of the experience.

Now, the sounds of ball-slapping, choking, grunting, and meaty penetration were intermingled as they tore her apart just inches from Steven’s face. He was utterly disillusioned now; wondering how long this had all been going on. His friendship with Connie had been growing - hell, they had even spent time fused into one being named ‘Stevonnie”! But somehow, those dalliances seemed barely intimate compared to the treatment she was inviting from the two adults. Steven felt like a kid by comparison, totally inadequate to the task of pleasing her… if he even wanted to anymore. How many times had he shared a moment with Connie, not knowing that the musky scent of his own father’s asshole was on her breath? How many times had they adventured together with a gallon of jizz bubbling in her stomach?

“Connie is a total whore for huge cocks now, I’m sorry to say,” Dr. Maheswaran chided. However, she didn’t sound sorry at all, she sounded gleeful, as if responding to his misery. She gave his ass a spank to punctuate the sentiment. “But don’t worry Steven… you’ll still be able to go on cute little dates with her, as long as you wear your cage. You can form a very good relationship, watching her suck your father’s big dick while you leak into your little sissy cage. And of course we must make sure to make you wear a condom, so we can collect all of your worthless cum and throw it into the trash!” Her voice was gaining steam, and Steven felt a jolt of pleasure run through him, totally unbidden in spite of the utter humiliation. It occurred to him that his  _ real _ relationship was not with Connie but with her domineering and controlling mother.

When she dug two fingers back into his ass and started to rub his prostate, faster this time, he couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure and lift his head up, toes wiggling and stubby legs kicking impotently. Meanwhile, in front of his face, Connie was being spit-roasted. Cum was splattering out of both of her holes, along with spit from her mouth; she continued to gag and choke and make heaving noises with regularity. The shapes of Greg and Mr. Smiley’s fat prick helmets still rose and fell beneath the taut skin of her abdomen, her body jittering and bouncing with their intense thrusts, which continued to pick up speed until they were a blur.

When they both threw their heads back and howled like animals into their gags, her body bent beneath them like an accordion as she was completely skewered by cock on both ends. There was no doubt that Greg’s long, nasty meat was lodged in her child-like womb, and Mr. Smiley’s pipe was in her stomach; both of these became nothing but cum sacks as their copious orgasms hosed them full of chunky  _ nut loads _ that made her body swell like an overfilled, brown-skinned bladder! 

Steven, now completely under Dr. Maheswaran’s control and unable to resist, also cried out into his spit-soaked gag, his eyes rolling up and back. The fingers were withdrawn from his anus at the very last second, leaving him only with the stimulation of the scene before him - it was in this state that he squirted, un-erect and hands free, a spouting, drizzling spray of cum that leaked spurted out of his soft and chastened cock, piling on the loveseat. He heard words of affirmation coming from his mistress, entreating him to  _ let it all out _ , that he was a  _ good boy _ for giving in, that she wanted  _ every drop of his cum out of his balls _ so that his empty nutsack wouldn’t be a source of possible amorous feelings for Connie. 

A vision filled Steven’s mind of what the future held - chaste and utterly sexless dates with Connie, a platonic friendship where he held her shining, silky black hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get splattered with the vomit from the day’s throat-fucking from whatever adult, hung man was going to orally defile her. Being forced to watch and cum, always hands-free, while she was fucked again and again, getting satisfaction only from that. Hearing the sounds of Connie’s throat and pussy being stretched and drilled while Connie’s mother sat smotheringly on his face, chastising him and comparing his inferior cock size to the brutes who were reshaping her young holes.

This vision, dystopian as it seemed in one way, also now felt fitting. It dimly occurred to him that breaking him completely and ensuring that he could never forget his inferiority was Dr. Maheswaran’s intent all along - she was a sadist, through and through, who delighted in teasing, milking, and tormenting a submissive boy like him. Just as dimly, he knew he shouldn’t give it… but found himself wanting to do so. Being degraded, humiliated, and cock-controlled by the beautiful adult woman seemed safer, and better, than what he might have had with Connie.

He looked up as his cock was spurting its last, backed-up wads of ball-jelly. Connie was dangling from the twin meat rods like a skewered pig, limbs hanging limply, her light and thin body suspended completely from the two horizontally-outstretched cocks. Her belly was swollen with cum that had poured in from each direction. Her bubbling mouth, stretched around Mr. Smiley’s fat prong, had a wreath of cum wads around it and more dripping down to the floor. As Steven watched, Connie’s weight started to make the softening cocks droop, first a little, then a lot. In seconds, she slid off of the penises and to the floor, face-down.    
  
A fat, geyser-like expulsion of yellowish semen burst from her mouth and her pussy, actually arcing through the air in each case before landing and piling up on the floor. These flows remained solid and heavy for a few seconds, then started to ebb. Connie’s face after puking up the fountain of cum was one of complete bliss, devoid of any affection for Steven or awareness of his presence whatsoever. After a moment, she rolled over onto her back and cradled her belly.

“You know what to do, boys,” Priyanka prompted, grinning more than a little sadistically as she hovered over Steven. Greg Universe placed his hairy white foot on Connie’s swollen sperm-belly and pressed down on it, forcing more semen to flow out of her pussy and mouth as Connie made another heaving, vomiting sound.  _ Huuuuuuuark! _ Clumpy sperm geysered up from her mouth and splattered back down on her face as her limbs twitched. She began to finger herself, driven wild by the pleasure of the cum flowing back out of her slit.

She spread her legs and opened her mouth, panting, laying in a pool of cum, her dark hair smeared in it and fanned out underneath. As Steven watched, Greg took his heavy penis and began to urinate powerfully, hosing a girthy rope of yellow piss directly into Connie’s mouth, filling it instantly to the brim and soaking her face as she moaned with pleasure and started to gulp it down. At the same time, Mr. Smiley held his flopping rod and directed a powerful stream directly into the folds of her pussy. Connie was being used as a toilet, right before Steven’s eyes!

“It’s a shame,” Connie’s mother teased. “You won’t ever be able to look at her the same way again, will you? But you can still be good little friends - I’ll even let you kiss her, if you can stand the taste of all the cum and piss she’s swallowed from your very own father! Hahahaha!” She laughed as villainously as any enemy that Steven had ever faced in his capacity as a Crystal Gem.

Still, Steven found this latest indignity was getting slightly easier to watch. Almost as if he was getting used to it. His cock strained painfully at the chastity cage again, and behind him, he sensed his mistress readying a sex toy to plunge into his vulnerable asshole.

He had no choice to accept the situation… if he wanted to be a  _ good boy _   
  



End file.
